Konoha's Real Cherry Blossom
by NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke
Summary: If you thought that Sakura was Konoha's Cherry Blossom ... you thought wrong! When a girl only few know, returns to the Leaf Village, what sort of events will occur? pairings: KanOc, ShikaOc, NarHin, KakaRin, NejiTen, GaaSak, ChoIno.
1. Who Is It?

_**Konaha's Real Cherry Blossom**_

( There is some other characters and my readers if you thought that Sakura Haruno was Konaha's Cherry Blossom … you thought wrong!)

One morning a hyper blond boy woke up suddenly screaming

"Today is the day she comes. Yeah! "

Because he was so loud he naturally woke up his four best friends, who were also his roomies.

"Shut Up, Naruto!" yelled a sleepy chunin boy.

"But you guys have to hurry up!" Naruto yelled back.

"Why?" said an emo looking boy.

"Becaaaause …. She's on her way here at this very moment!" Naruto yelled again.

"Oh fine whatever …. Just shut up already!" said a boy with white eyes.

At this the rest of the boys got up out of bed, dressed, and came outside to meet their hyper friend, Naruto.

"Ok now that we are all ... wait where's Lee? Naruto said looking around.

"I'm coming! Do not fret; I was taking a jog around the village as I waited for you all to wake up!" said a boy with very bushy brows.

"What were you … never mind I DON'T want to know at all!" exclaimed a boy with the cutest little puppy dog on his shoulder. "We better go now don't you think?

"Yeah ……… let's go!" said Naruto as he headed off towards the Leaf Village Entrance while the other five boys followed.

As they walked they all wondered the same thing "Who is Naruto taking us to meet?" except for Kiba who in his head was singing "Jingle Bell Rock"!

**Well that's it for chapter one! And if you were wondering why Kiba was singing "Jingle Bell Rock" it's because that's what I was listening to at the time:D **

**Next time the mystery girl is ………! Please Review! **


	2. The Arrival Of Myra!

_**Chapter Two**_

'_**The Arrival Of Myra'**_

**(Hi I'm back! Oh thanks to all the people that read and reviewed my story!)**

As the six boys awaited the arrival of the girl Naruto only referred to as "she", they talked about … what else … GIRLS!

"So … Shikamaru, you like any girls yet?" Naruto said breaking the silence.

"NO!" Shikamaru said very bluntly without a second thought about it.

"Okaaay … how 'bout you …" Naruto started to say but he was cut off.

"NO!" said Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba together.

"I like someone a lot, it's …" Lee said but he to was cut off.

"MYRA!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards a girl.

"No not Myra, I don't believe I know a Myra, I like Sakura Haruno!" said Lee but, Naruto was to far away to hear him.

As Naruto returned to the group he said "Sorry Lee, this is Myra, she's my cousin!"

When Kiba got a good look at her his mouth dropped to the ground.

"Hello!" Myra said sweetly.

"Oh yeah, this is Neji _(white eyes)_, Sasuke _(emo)_, Kiba _(has the puppy)_, Lee, and …" Naruto said but he was once again cut off.

"SHIKAMARU!" Myra said (more like yelled) as she ran over and squeezed the life out of the lazy chunin.

"H-hi." he said trying to breathe after Myra's suffocating hug.

"How do you already know him?" Naruto asked his cousin.

"Silly Naruto … I do remember some people!" she said and then turned to look at the other four boys. "… and yet there is still a bunch I don't!

After an interesting meeting with Myra, the seven young ninjas started heading towards town.

"I'm hungry." said Kiba not expecting an answer.

"Let's get some ramen!" Naruto and Myra said together.

"They're definitely cousin all right." Neji said with an annoyed sigh.

So the six genin and one chunin went to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for ramen before heading home.

'Ding-dong' went the doorbell to the girl's apartment.

"H-hello" said a shy girl, with white eyes like Neji, as she peeked around the door.

"Hi! My name's Myra Uzumaki and Naruto told me to stay here." Myra told the girl.

"Naruto-kun!?" the girl asked in a surprised voice.

Before Myra could answer another (much louder) girl yelled from the back.

"Who is it?" yelled the girl.

The shy girl replied "A girl Naruto-kun sent here!"

"Oh yeah!" said the loud girl.

Footsteps could be heard coming toward the door.

"Sorry! I almost forgot … Myra right?" asked the loud girl.

"Yeah! And you must be Sakura." Myra replied.

"Uh huh, come on in!" Sakura said closing the door behind Myra.

When she came inside she saw two other girls sitting on the couch. One had long blond hair, the other had brunette pig-tails, the shy girl had short blue hair, and Sakura had pink.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" said the blond. "And I'm Tenten!" said the brunette.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Myra replied. "So where am I staying?"

Then Sakura answered "Let's see me and Ino-pig _(Ino gave her an evil stare)_ share a room, Tenten is to dangerous to share a room with because she throws shurikens in her sleep, so you can share with Hinata!"

"I'll s-show you w-where it is." said Hinata (the shy girl). "C-come on."

So Myra followed Hinata up stairs, then down a hall, and to a door that read 'Hinata's Room' on a white board.

"H-here we are!" Hinata said pointing into her room. "I'll wait out here!"

"Ok." Myra replied.

She then went inside, unpacked her stuff, and came back out to see that Hinata had changed the sign on the door to read 'Hinata & Myra's Room'!

"Hey thanks!" Myra said hugging Hinata.

"You're w-welcome!" Hinata said smiling.

The two friends then walked back down stairs, watched some TV, and talked with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. Then they all went to sleep thinking of what they would do the next day!

**_Well that ends chapter two! Hooray!!_**

_**Well now I've now mentioned most of the young ninjas you will meet!**_

**_Next Time: Another visitor, but this time no one knows her except Myra! Oh and yeah here come the senseis!_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW:D**_


	3. Myra's Bio

**THIS IS MYRA'S BIO (OR INFO)**

**Hello! This Is A Special Chapter! I am writing this for my step sister (LunaRose73) because she asked!**

_FULL NAME: _**Myra Lyn Uzumaki**

_AGE: _**14 **

_Birthday: _**June 30, 1993**

_NINJA LEVEL: _**Chunin**** (ANBU strength)**

_HEADBAND SYMBOL: _**Leaf**

_HOME: _**Village Hidden in the Ice**

_FAMILY: _**Naruto Uzumaki (cousin), Mom (missing), Dad (killed in the war against the nine-tailed fox), Zac Uzumaki (her twin) you will meet him soon, he's with Orochimaru)**

_EYE COLOR: _**Light Blue**

_HAIR COLOR: _**Medium Blue**

_BEST FRIENDS FOREVER: _**Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Aiyika (you will meet her in chapter three).**

_RIVALS: _**Temari (because of a matter that occurs later between the sand sibs and Myra).**

_BOYFRIEND: _**… (I bet you thought I was going to tell you huh! You'll find out if you keep reading my story!)**

_WHO SHE KNOWS FROM THE PAST: _**Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Rin, Jiryia (unfortunately), Tsunade, and the third hokage (dead).**

_HER PAST SENSIES: _**Rin (some small medic training), Kakashi (basic ninja skills), Zac (mostly all her jutsu' she learned from him).**

_HER JUTSU': _**Shadow Copies (stronger than shadow clones), Shadow Form (blackness covers her body, she can hide in any shadow no matter how small), Eclipse (creates a black dome over her and her enemy, her eyed turn cat-like and only she can see, the other person is practically blind), Shadow Form Clones (a mix of her Shadow Copies and Shadow Form), Rasori (a double attack of chidori & ragengon, she taught herself chidori cause Kakashi wouldn't), and her strongest attack the killing jutsu (she refuses to use this attack against anyone except the person who taught her, …)**

_**Myra's Past Is Something She Wishes She Could Forget And Refuses To Talk About It, Until One Day She Just Can't Keep The Pain Sealed Inside Anymore! **_

_**This will be explained about more in chapter four: Myra's Past Is Revealed!**_

_**I Am Writing Chapter Three Now, Sorry It's Talking So Long, But School Is Such A Drag (using Shikamaru's saying) I Haven't Had Any Time To Write!**_

**IF YOU DID NOT CATCH THEM I HAVE STATED MANY PEOPLE AND EVENTS THAT ARE GOING TO TAKE PLACE IN LATER CHAPTERS! **

_**WELL BYE BYES FOR NOW!!!**_

_**-NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke **_


	4. Nice To Meet Ya' Aiyika!

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have been very busy with a school project: (**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nice to Meet Ya' Aiyika!**_

The next morning the girls ate breakfast and then started walking toward town where they ran into the boys.

"Hi Naruto, Shikamaru … um and others." Myra sort of greeted the boys. "Sorry I'm kind of bad with names!"

"That's ok!!!" Kiba said as he ran up to Myra who backed up a little!

At that exact moment someone or something came flying out of the sky, Myra made a side step, and the person landed on top of Kiba.

"Oww …" was all the squished Kiba could say before he passed out cold!

"How Dare You Leave Me Behind!" yelled the stranger at Myra.

Then Myra raised an eyebrow and said "I do believe you left me."

(To give a brief bio of our mystery person is this: it is a girl, she has silver hair with blue streaks, comes from the ice village, her ninja rank is chunin, is kind of hyper, and her name is Aiyika!)

"What I don't remember tha … oh yeah!" Aiyika said with a little laugh.

Then she looked around at all the others, smiled and then looked down.

"Oops!" she said blushing.

"That's ok he wasn't very exciting anyway." Shikamaru said being nice.

Aiyika turned around to look at who was talking to her and when she saw him her heart jumped into her throat.

"Thanks, but who are you?" asked Aiyika not being shy at all even though … yes everyone she did find that lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara, attractive!!

"I'm Shi …" Shikamaru tried to tell but Myra cut him off.

"That's Shikamaru Nara, Shika for short, he's my bestest friend … I mean bestest GUY friend!" Myra answered adding the word 'guy' because she noticed Aiyika's angry stare looking right at her.

"Oh ok … well I'm her bestest GIRL friend!" Aiyika said with a big smile.

"Well whoop de do for you. I sure wouldn't want to be the troublesome girl!!" Shika stated being sarcastic about the first part. "What a drag."

"Who you calling troublesome you dumb boy!" Aiyika argued, but it sounded more like … flirting.

"Dumb I … never mind arguing is too troublesome." Shika said starting to walk away.

"Where are you going or are you to chicken to lose to a girl!" Aiyika yelled.

"Ooo burn on you Shikamaru!!" Naruto and Myra yelled in unison.

"For your information … I am NO chicken. And I could beat you at anything if I actually wanted to!" Shika said.

"Oh really, if you can then I challenged you right here, right now!" Aiyika said trying to get Shika to stay and guess what … it worked!

He replied "You're on … what a drag!" because his motto is 'Men Must Not Lose To Girls'!

The two chunins got into their battle positions and were ready to start when …

"What are you all doing?" asked a man with a mask covering half of his face.

"We're sparing!" Aiyika loudly yelled at the man.

"OK." He replied a bit taken aback at being yelled at. Then he turned to Sasuke and asked "How is your chidori practice coming along?"

"Good!'" Sasuke tried to 'cooly' reply.

"You taught him your only original move, Kakashi-sensei?" Myra interrupted.

"Oh, hello Myra. Yes I did, why?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"We … I mean I was like you too, way more then him!" Myra yelled pointing at Sasuke, giving him an evil glare. "You still never taught us … I mean me!" she protested.

"Let's not bring it up, ok Myra!" Kakashi stated.

"Oh fine!" Myra said crossing her arms and pouting.

**POOF**

Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Asuma-sensei appeared to take their teams away to train!

Asuma was the first to speak "Ino, Shikamaru come on Choji is waiting for us, let's go!"

"Ok!" Ino yelled back and went to stand by her smoking sensei.

Shikamaru also turned to leave, but Aiyika yelled "I hope you realize that if you go now … you lose to a girl!"

"Asuma this will only take a minute." Shika said with confidence in his voice.

Well guess what he was right, it did only take a minute … Shikamaru Nara sadly lost to a girl in a crushing defeat!!

Asuma sweat dropped and said "Um … what just happened?"

Then Naruto added "I blinked and it was over!" which made Shika give him an angry glare.

Over on another side Kakashi said "You owe me 50 yen!" to Gai. Gai started to mumble in anger as he paid the amount because he knew his rival had a big old grin under his, according to Gai, 'retarded' mask!

Aiyika then walked up to Shikamaru and shook hands with him.

"You're pretty!" Shika said, but then he realized what he had said and blurted out "… pretty good!"

Aiyika blushed and said "Thanks!"

Shikamaru then left with Ino and Asuma-sensei to go meet up with Choji, Kurenai-sensei carried off the unconscious Kiba as Hinata shyly followed behind her to go meet up with Shino, Gai-sensei took his YOUTHFUL students, Neji, Tenten, and Lee to their training grounds, and finally (the newly richer) Kakashi-sensei took Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, his old student Myra, and Aiyika to train.

(To summarize all four training sessions into one is this: all fourteen young ninjas were so tired when they got home, that where ever they landed from exhaustion that's where they slept until morning!!!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**That was a very long chapter, so hope you enjoyed! **_

**_Next Chapter (chap. 4): Myra tells about her strange past and Kakashi buys everyone (but Gai) ice cream!!! _****_YEAH ICE CREAM!!!!!_**

**_Well Please Review!_**


	5. Myra's Past Is Finally Revealed!

**I'm finally back and you won't believe all I had to do!**

**First my computer wouldn't start and then all Microsoft programs **

**including word was on the frits and also I had major writer's block!**

**But everything is peachy keen now!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, ENJOY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_**Myra's past is revealed!**_

'Where am I?' wondered Myra as she started to wake.

When she finally sat up and looked around she saw what looked like a tornado had ran through and threw everyone around. Sakura was on the table, Hinata half off the couch, Tenten on the stairs, Ino leaning against the TV, Aiyika somehow under the table, and she herself was lying in the middle of the floor!

'Wow, yesterday's training really took a toll on us! I wonder how the boys are doing.' thought Myra.

Just to mention the boys' situation they ended up same as the girls, just not as bad they only switched beds and let me tell you they were **NOT** happy about it! Sasuke ended up in Lee's bed, Shikamaru in Naruto's, Kiba in Sasuke's, Naruto in Neji's, Lee in Kiba's, and Neji in Shikamaru's!

Suddenly there was boyish screaming that could be heard for miles and miles!

Somewhere else: "What the heck was that? It sounded like my bro in mental pain … cool! " said Itachi.

_Time skip to early afternoon._

Myra and Aiyika were walking through the park when they came across the boys … who didn't look to good.

"You guys look like you saw Itachi! Sasuke don't hurt me!" joked and panicked Aiyika.

"Hahahahahaha … Itachi … hahahahaha … I don't get it!" Myra said with a blank stare.

"Oh geez, Myra listen … Itachi, evil, scary, they look frightened!" explained Aiyika. "Get it now?"

"Uh huh … no!" said the Uzumaki girl as she put her head down in shame.

"Never mind, anyway what's wrong with you six?" Aiyika asked ignoring Myra's stupidity.

"We … we … um, slept in each other's beds." Neji struggled to say.

"Oh that's really bad! Hey Myra what can we do to help?" asked Aiyika.

"… I got it!" yelled Myra suddenly. "Who wants to get ice cream?"

"… ice cream … what's that gonna do?" wondered the ice konoichi.

"Did somebody say ice cream? I want ramen flavored!" yelled Naruto in his normal hyper voice and soon the other young shinobi were back to their old selves and wanting what else ice cream!

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get some ice cream … yum!" Naruto yelled again as he started to march toward Tadashi's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Um, Naruto that was just an idea to get you all back to your, somewhat sane, selves!" confessed Myra. **(A/N: Hahaha, them sane … hahaha LMAO!)** "The thing is, ahaha I'm broke!"

"What!" yelled a group of angry, hungry male ninjas.

The boys drew closer and closer as Myra backed away and said "Come on let's talk … um, um … I got it! That's two in a row … a new record!"

"Hold up guys, what do you got?" asked the Uchiha.

"I know where we can get money!" answered Myra sounding very proud of herself.

"Oh really … then where?" asked a disbelieving Neji. **(A/N: BELIEVE IT!)**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Myra answered again.

"I think I understand what she is troublesomely trying to say. Kakashi has money, money for ice cream, ice cream we want!" Shikamaru said jumping into the conversation.

"Uh huh … exactly!" replied Myra nodding.

Kakashi just happened to be walking by reading his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise when he stopped, waved and said "Hello kids!"

"I'll handle this!" Lee told the group. "Excuse me, Kakashi, my beloved Gai-sensei's rival, I must ask a favor of you. We were all wondering if you would be so kind as to lend us some …!"

"This is taking way too long! Get Him Now!" yelled an impatient Naruto.

Without a second thought Naruto and Kiba were running right toward the masked sensei and … **CRASH**! Kakashi made the proper hand signs using a substitution jutsu and the charging genin ran straight into each other.

"Kakashi-sensei can we please have money for ice cream … please!" asked Myra with her cutest voice and puppy dog face.

"Sorry Myra that worked when you were three. It won't work now!" stated Kakashi.

Stare, Stare!

"Oh fine! You can have the yen I won off of Gai." Kakashi said giving in.

"Yes, thank you!" yelled Myra as Kakashi handed over the fifty dollars.

Then Kakashi Hatake took his book back out and walked away.

"If that perv book is always shoved in his face, how can he see where he's walking?" wondered Neji.

**SMACK** … Kakashi had run into a tree and was knocked out cold!

"He can't!" answered Myra, Naruto, and Sasuke knowing their sensei well.

"Now we have the money, let's go get our ice cream! Woo Hoo, Believe It!" yelled Naruto helping Kiba up from their collision.

So the boys and Myra headed over to the ice cream parlor, but wait … where's Aiyika?

As they turned the corner and who did they she … Aiyika but with a three layer ice cream cone!

"Where the heck did you get that? I thought you had no money!" asked Myra.

"I didn't" replied Aiyika.

"Than how did you buy it?" asked Lee.

"Well you see I got very hungry and bored of waiting for you guys, so I came down here. The ice cream man asked how I would be paying and I told him to put it on Kakashi-sensei's tab. And … here I am telling you all how I got this here yummy ice cream!" Answered Aiyika liking the vanilla layer to her cone.

"Oh … you know it's just like you to do something like that! Anyhow, since Aiyika already has her's let's go buy our's! said Myra.

And they did: Myra got panda (Gaara) paws, Naruto got ramen flavored, Lee got YOUTHFUL mint green, Shika got plain boring vanilla, Kiba and Akamaru got rocky road, Sasuke got … tomato and blueberry flavored **(A/N: What will they think of next?)**, and finally Neji got a frozen yogurt. Oh yeah, Aiyika had gotten a triple decker made of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.

"Yum!" exclaimed Naruto, Kiba, Myra, Aiyika, and Lee together.

Just then the ground started to shake and big clouds of dust were seen coming up the road. The young ninjas just stared and stared until Shikamaru oddly yelled "Oh man, protect your ice cream and, ah hurry up!"

Everyone did … never mind … Kiba was to busy eating his to hear a word Shikamaru had warned!

**GULP!**

"No … my ice cream! Give It Back!" Kiba yelled at the boy.

"Sorry Kiba, but I can't now! I ran out of chips and was very hungry until I smelled yummy ice cream!" the boy explained finishing dog boy's rocky road in one gulp.

"Whaaaaaaa … but why Choji, why?" cried Kiba.

"Tisk, tisk … not nice Cho!" said Shika as ran he came out from behind a tree.

"Hey Shikamaru … wait there was more of you with ice cream!" replied Choji as he watch the others finish their cones. "You warned them didn't you?"

"I had to they would of never known … troublesome." confessed Shikamaru putting his hands in his pockets.

"TRAITER!" screamed a very angry Choji.

"What a drag!" whined Shika.

As everyone watched Choji argue that Shikamaru had betrayed him no one noticed Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten walk up.

"Hello Myra and Aiyika!" Hinata said in a friendly voice.

"Hinata!" yelled Myra as she ran to give the Hyuga girl a hug.

"Guess what … I have awesome news!" announced Sakura.

"What?" replied most of the gang.

"Well … the sand sibs are coming to Konoha in a couple of days! Yeah!" yelled Sakura happily.

"Oh No!" yelled Shikamaru and Sasuke in unison.

"Who are the sand sibs?" asked Aiyika.

"You don't want to know, end of story!" said Shikamaru sounding scared.

"Oh don't listen to him, he's just scared because this means his number one fangirl, Temari is coming. Then there's also Kankuro her brother. They are related that's why they're called 'sibs' and 'sand' is because they are from Suna!" explained Ino.

"Don't forget the Kazekage, Gaara he's they're brother too! He's also handsome, hot, tall, and amazing!" Sakura obsessed.

"Don't mention mean, scary, and a monster!" added Sasuke.

"Taka it back now!" demanded an angry Sakura.

"Never!" protested Sasuke.

"I said Take It Back!" yelled Sakura as she pounced on the Uchiha and started beating the crap out of him.

"It's not for a couple days so let's not worry!" said Tenten sweatdropping and trying to calm the crowd down.

_The afternoon came and went, so the girls headed home and the boys went off to train._

"What should do know?" asked Aiyika.

"I don't know!" said Myra.

"Beats Me!" exclaimed Tenten.

"I'm not really sure." said Hinata.

"I know let's ask each other questions, sort of like truth or dare without the dare part!"

replied Ino.

"Yeah!" agreed the other kunoichi.

"I wanna start please!" whined Tenten.

"Go then." Said Sakura knowing no one else wanted to.

"Ok hm … Ino! If you had to chose between lazy Shikamaru and eat every thing in sight Choji to date, who would you pick?" Tenten curiously asked.

"Well let's see I consider Shikamaru more as a BFF … so Choji." answered the Yamanaka truthfully.

"I can see that, ok Ino your turn." replied Tenten.

"Hinata, since you seem really good friends and you trust Myra … confess what you really think of her cousin!" said Ino with a sly smile on her face.

"Yes I am very good friends with Myra and trust her completely but … I can't tell her anything about Naruto-kun." whispered the Hinata.

"Come on Hina-chan **(A/N: Myra's nickname for Hinata)**, I mean it's just Naruto my goofy cousin!" said Myra comforting the Hyuga girl.

"Um ok … I really, really, really like Naruto-kun, as in crush!" confessed Hinata.

"Aw you're in love with him!" squealed Aiyika.

"So cute, you two would make a really adorable couple and I have the right to say that because he's my cousin!" stated Myra.

"You really think so My-chan! **(Hinata's nickname for Myra)**" Hinata said excitedly.

"We've been telling her that all along, but it takes another Uzumaki to get it through her head!" Sakura joked.

"I guess it's my turn now, Aiyika-chan do you like any of our shinobi?" asked Hinata.

"Of course not … no … maybe … sort of … yes … it's Shikamaru!" stumbled Aiyika.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha you like the lazy genius Nara!" chuckled Sakura.

"Oh shut up! Who do you like?" retaliated Aiyika.

"Sabaku No Gaara of course!!" replied the Haruno girl.

"Um … Myra why did you come here all alone and how do you know people from Konoha if you don't live here?" wondered Sakura.

**Myra's P.O.V.**

"When I was three years old my mother, Illyaina Uzumaki, took my twin brother and I away to the Village Hidden in the Ice because she said the memories of my father and uncle were too connected to this village and she was just too sad. That's how I know people and to tell the truth I missed the Leaf Village so very much!" I began.

"What happened to your father?" Ino asked.

"He was killed in the war against that horrible nine-tailed fox demon." I replied.

"You do know that um … Naruto is the holder of the fox, right?" asked Tenten.

"Of course I know, but I never hated him like others did. I love him so much!" I answered.

"Where is you family now, My-chan?" asked Hina-chan.

Aiyika looked over at me, I felt like I could cry.

"My mother was kidnapped by two Akasuki ninjas when I was five and I haven't seen her since." I replied as tears rolled down my face.(**A/N: T-T)**

Hinata leaned over and gave me a comforting hug.

"How did you and your brother survive without you mom?" wondered Tenten.

Wiping my eyes I said "My brother, Zac Uzumaki, and I were walking alone, only five I may add, when we thought we finally met a friend. But turns out he was nothing except an evil lying demon who brainwashed Zac into being loyal to him and only him. I only managed to one year when I turned eight. After serving such a pure evil man for three years, I realized I had to get out!"

"What about your brother, Zac?" asked Sakura.

"He helped me get out, but when I told him to come on … he said he couldn't leave." I answered. "I was free but not unaffected … he took my only brother from me and also taught me a forbidden jutsu that I shall never use … except against our so called friend … the evil Lord Orochimaru."

"Oh No, not him!" screamed Ino and Sakura together.

"Unfortunately it was him. I wandered the forest heading south for several days, when this time I really had met a kind friend." I said.

"Who?" Hinata asked me.

"The one and only Princess of the Ice, Aiyika!" I replied happily.

"She's been living with my parents and me since then!" boasted Aiyika.

"One more question how do you have a Leaf headband if you left so long ago?" asked Tenten.

"You see Kakashi-sensei sure was impressive becoming a genin at five years old, but I graduated at three!" I said.

"Wow!" replied Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino.

"Yawn!" I yawned loudly.

"She's right, let's go to bed its … holy crap it's midnight!" Ino said as she raced up the stairs.

The rest of the girls got the picture and did the same.

_In Myra and Hinata's Room. _

"Goodnight My-chan, sleep tight!" Hinata told me sweetly as she pulled the covers up.

"Goodnight Hina-chan, very sweet dreams!" I agreed doing the same.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Even though she was all snug in her bed, Myra was having trouble getting to sleep. She was way too much in thought of all the memories that she hadn't brought up in so long. She had questions and she wondered if she would ever get answers to them. 'Mom where are you, are you even alive? Zac why did you refuse to come with me? Dad were you thinking of us every second you fought? Naruto don't ever leave me, you're all I have left!' were the last thoughts of the young Uzumaki until she fell fast asleep!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was the longest chapter I've written so far! Hope you liked! Please R&R!

Next Chapter 5: The Sand Sibs Are In The House! They're Early, some of our ninjas are happy and some are trying to hide!

That's all for Now! And thanks to all my readers!

- NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke (AKA: Myra Uzumaki)


	6. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

I'm so SORRY to all my readers!!! I have been busy all summer and have had a horrible case of

writer's block!!! Also my laptop has been on the fritz but I should be able to update ASAP!!!!

Sincerely,

NarutosCuzTheSpyAgainstSasuke

(Myra Uzumaki)


End file.
